


Misuses of Magic

by NDD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futa x Female, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Mind fuckery, Mindbreak, Obsession, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, life ruining, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDD/pseuds/NDD
Summary: A collection of short stories involving shitty people who have magical powers.





	Misuses of Magic

Evelyn leaned forward, resting her elbows onto the wooden table in front of her and placing her chin into her upturned palms. Her fingertips sat just above her cheeks and beneath her eyelids, watching a woman from across the room. She felt her cheeks rise against her hands as a wide grin spread across her lips. Evelyn smiled because she saw the barmaid smile, her stomach tingling with butterflies as she admired her from a distance. Her name was Anna, saying the name in her head made Evelyn’s heart beat faster, she could still remember every detail of the moment she told her it. The woman was obsessed, sitting in the tavern for hours had become a nightly tradition, and she didn’t even enjoy drinking. 

Regardless, the pale, raven-haired sorceress had become a regular now, more or less claiming a far table in the back corner of the tavern for herself, distancing herself from the other patrons so that she could have more private conversations with her soon-to-be woman. Evelyn had already been turned down by Anna, but she was persistent, something that was a positive in her own mind and a negative to the increasingly uncomfortable woman she had become addicted to. She was a stunning sight herself and could have easily found love elsewhere, but her defective brain simply wouldn’t allow it. She felt entitled to Anna’s body, and she couldn’t comprehend the thought of her being with someone else. 

Evelyn stiffened as the redheaded woman turned to face her from across the tavern, smiling even brighter now. Anna hesitated for a moment, holding the tray with one last mug in front of herself as she readied herself for another anxiety inducing meeting with the creepy woman. Slowly she walked over to the table, grabbing the edge of the tray with one hand and wrapping her fingers around the frothy mug with the other. 

“Hi, Anna.” Evelyn said with nothing short of absolute adoration while the woman set her drink down.

Anna only nodded her head in response, trying to keep their exchange short. Once she had placed the drink onto the table, she simply tried to turn and walk away. Evelyn’s eyes widened as the woman tried to leave and instinctively grabbed her wrist firmly.

Anna froze in place as she felt those fingers wrap around her arm, turning back slowly to the woman. “What are you doing?” she asked softly, her voice shaking.

Evelyn could see the fear in her green eyes and hear it in her voice. It angered her. Why was she acting like this? “Could I please see you tonight?” Evelyn asked.

“Evelyn… I’ve told you already, I’m happily married.” Anna repeated herself yet again, hoping that this time the message would get through to her. “I have to get back to work,” she said, trying to pull away from the woman yet again.

The message was not clear, instead it only made Evelyn squeeze harder on her wrist, yanking her closer again. “He’s not right for you.” Evelyn insisted, despite never even meeting the husband she was told about in the past.

“Stop… you’re hurting me.” Anna said with a much more desperate tone now, trying to rip her arm from Evelyn’s bruising grasp again. 

“Don’t walk away from me.” Evelyn snapped.

“Ss- STOP IT!” Anna shouted with a tear running down her freckled cheek, which caused the rest of the tavern to fall silent. 

“What’s going on over there?” Horace, the barkeep, shouted from behind the counter while the patrons watched and whispered.

Evelyn glared into Anna’s pooling eyes, burning up with an unwarranted feeling of betrayal. “Fine,” she finally relented. 

Anna felt a heavy weight lift from her shoulders the moment that word was spoken. She let out a sigh of relief as Evelyn’s fingers loosened, allowing her to walk away finally. The barmaid wasn’t quite sure what to say, wiping the tears from her cheeks and hurrying back over to the counter. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard the scratch of chair legs sliding against the wooden floor, watching as Evelyn gathered her things and stomped out of the hushed tavern. For some reason, she felt guilty - and she didn’t know why.

* * *

The rest of the night had gone extraordinarily well for the young woman after she had regained her composure. Every customer was pleasant and kind, which was uncommon. Nobody quite pushed things as far as Evelyn had, but it was not unusual for her to be cat-called and gawked at by the low-life drunkards who frequented the bar. Tonight though, it seemed as if everyone only had the utmost respect for her, and on top of that, everyone was tipping generously. “Maybe they feel bad about what happened earlier.” Anna thought to herself, glancing back over to the new empty table in the corner before being politely called over to take another table’s order.

A sense of euphoria stuck with her for the rest of her work night, she felt truly happy doing a job that she usually dreaded coming to. It wasn’t long before Horace told everyone to finish their drinks and get home, time seemed to fly by as well. Usually it was Anna’s job to scrub down the tables and set the chairs on top of them after everyone had left, but as she placed the bucket of water and suds down onto the floor, Horace stepped out from behind the counter where he was cleaning the mugs.

“You can go,” he said with a smile. The pudgy, red-faced man seemed to be in better spirits than usual, scratching at his grey beard while looking around the now empty tavern. “I’ll finish up here.” 

“Oh…” Anna smiled. “Are you sure? I really don’t mind,” she assured. 

“I’m positive, you had a rough night. Go home and relax.” Horace insisted.

“Uh, Thank you… Horace. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Anna said, unsure of why everyone was being so nice to her. Sure, Evelyn had rattled her a bit, but it wasn’t THAT serious.

Anna walked out onto the desolate city streets, following the flickering lantern posts that lined the side of the stone roads while traveling home. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t being followed, a natural instinct for any pretty girl walking alone in the dead of night. There was not a single soul to be seen though, which frankly was odd even for this time of night; not even watchmen seemed to be on patrol. It was peaceful in a way, giving her plenty of time to think to herself before she finally reached steps of her home. As she unlocked the knob and began to push the wooden door open, she realized that the inside was lit brightly by candles. She peeked in cautiously, and saw her husband Jonathan glance over from the front of the chair he was seated in.

“Hey, honey.” he said, rising from his chair and moving to greet her.

“Oh, you’re still up?” Anna smiled, happy to see him. It was rare for him to wait up for her due to the late hours she worked.

“Mhm,” he smiled back. “Couldn’t sleep without seeing you.”

“You’re so sweet,” Anna gushed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she tippy toed for a kiss. “I love you so much,” she said as she placed another peck onto his lips. 

“I love you too.” Jonathan replied, his voice reverberating with a distinctive feminine undertone that made Anna’s brows furrow as he smooched her again.

Anna’s arms moved from his neck and her palms pressed against his chest firmly, gently pushing away from the kiss.

“What’s wrong?” Jonathan asked, confused. 

Anna couldn’t say exactly, but she knew something wasn’t right. Her chin quivered as an overwhelming sense of dread rushed over her. 

“What’s wrroooaawnnnnggg-” Jonathan repeated, his voice distorting into a deeper tone this time. 

The scene in front of her slowed to a crawl as the corners of her vision began to blur, colors began to melt away as she slowly snapped back into reality. The familiar room she stood in visually shifted to one she had never seen before. Anna barely had a moment to register what was happening before her husband’s face too began to vanish in front of her. Behind the vision that was presented to her was instead two plump, ivory asscheeks. Her hands were not resting on Jonathan’s chest, but rather against the back of the woman’s thighs. Was it a woman? She wasn’t entirely sure when she saw the nutsack hanging between the milky thighs she was pushing against. Her stomach churned as her senses were overloaded with new information. She looked down to her legs, she wasn’t standing, she was kneeling. She wasn’t clothed, she was nude.

“What’s wrong?” A voice asked again, this time in its natural form. Evelyn’s voice.

“..Eh.. vuh.. Lin?” Anna replied, her brain felt like mush. 

“Ah, did the spell wear off?” Evelyn responded.

“...Spell?” Anna thought to herself, trying to think back to everything that had happened earlier in the night. The pieces of her fractured mind began to put themselves back together. Her memories were blurred, they were background memories. What happened in reality took a backseat to the dreams she had been fed. Evelyn had never left the bar alone, Anna left with her after announcing that she was quitting. She could remember that at least, her inner self was screaming as she felt her mind being taken away from her, but nobody lifted a finger to help her. They didn’t know what was happening, they couldn’t have.

“Puh-leashe… let.. me go.” Anna slurred, still struggling to put words together as tears ran out of her lifeless, almost zombified eyes. 

“No.” Evelyn replied carelessly, her eyes glowing purple as she began to dig into the woman’s mind again. 

Anna stared forward helplessly as she felt tendrils of someone else’s consciousness snaking into her brain. Evelyn dug her fingers into her asscheeks again and began to pull them apart, revealing the dark, wrinkled hole between them. The winking rim of her asshole was covered in color, a shade identical to the lipstick Anna had applied before work. Saliva ran down the crack of her ass while Anna squirmed, realizing that the sorceress’ shitter had been acting as her husband’s mouth. Other senses started to come back to her, taste and smell - both of which were tainted by Evelyn’s asshole. The ginger woman’s eyes dimmed, her eyelids sinking slightly as a blissful smile curled onto her lips. The curtain of illusion dropped back down in front of Anna, and she could clearly see her husband again. She stared directly into that winking hole lovingly, before leaning forward again, placing a loving peck directly onto the rim. 

“I love you.” Anna said again, her words coming out smoother now that she was back in her dreamstate.

In her head, she was placing her hands onto the sides of Jonathan’s face, but instead she was using them to spread Evelyn’s asscheeks apart so that the sorceress wouldn’t have to. She leaned forward again, wrapping her lips around the puffy rim as she began to run her tongue along the center. Evelyn moaned and started to jerk her throbbing cock while the woman tried to make out with her asshole. “Making out” was not an exaggeration either, Anna fully believed she was trying to french kiss her husband, and her tongue was entering his mouth. Since her brain was set on this action, the inhibitors that would normally prevent her from using the full strength of her tongue simply didn’t exist. She pushed that wet, pink muscle as hard as she possibly against Evelyn’s puckered shithole. Anna strained herself to begin forcing her tongue into the slowly distending rim, throwing her face forward as she tried desperately to perform the actions being fed into her psyche. 

Evelyn gasped in pleasure as she felt that smooth muscle pierce through her rim and start to lap at the inner walls of her rectum. Anna’s face filled the gap between Evelyn’s asscheeks, allowing those meaty haunches to clamp down around her face. The woman’s tongue stretched as far as it possibly could, the tip of it just barely brushing against Evelyn’s prostate as she licked up anal slime from the gooey walls. Anna pulled her tongue back and audibly gulped down what she thought to be her husbands saliva, before shoving it back in to swirl the little filthrag around the mesmer’s asshole. Evelyn’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as she continued to stroke at her dick, the tip leaking prejizz like a faucet. Things didn’t have to turn out this way, but she was almost glad they did. 

The sorceress bit at her lip, feeling a tingling sensation in her crotch. It took every bit of self control she had to rip her hand away from her nearly erupting cockmeat and begin feeding new information into Anna’s mind. She didn’t want to waste a load on her bedsheets, Anna needed to be taught a lesson for turning her away. By this point, Evelyn realized that the woman would never love her back, and that made Evelyn hate her. Sure, she could keep her in a constant state of mind-altered lust or affection, but it wouldn’t be real and she’d have to reapply the spells constantly. She felt Anna’s lips pull away from her asshole with a slurp, slimy strands of saliva hung between her lips and the sloppy pucker before snapping. 

“Sure honey, let’s go to the bedroom.” Anna spoke directly to her asshole before standing up and marching in place, her body trying to replicate the distance she was walking in her own home.

Evelynn turned to watch her meatpuppet go through the motions, Anna even removing clothes that didn’t exist before turning her back to Evelyn’s bed and throwing herself backwards. The sorceress stepped into the space in front of her, becoming the representative of Jonathan. Anna smiled up at her lovingly, and Evelyn scowled back down to her in a response that couldn’t be seen. The barmaid lifted her legs and began to spread her thighs open, displaying her drooling, pink slit to her “husband.” Evelyn moved forward, grabbing her cock and pressing the head up against the inviting lips of her pussy. She ran the tip of her dick up and down the entrance to her cunt, pushing her folds apart as she teased her.

“Mmnn, Jon. Fuck me!” Anna exclaimed, a far cry from the shy barmaid Evelyn knew. 

The mesmer began to push her cock into the sopping wet fucksleeve, making Anna’s back arch in pleasure. 

“Nngh...Oh god, you seEm.. bigger than usual.” Anna moaned and gritted teeth.

Evelyn smirked smugly as she continued her onward advance, she had no reason to doubt what Anna was saying considering how tight she felt around her cock. The sorceress was not only gifted with the ability to peek into and alter the minds of others, but also with a heavy slab of dick that any bitch would drool - another reason she couldn’t comprehend rejection. Anna writhed in a mixture of pain and ecstasy as Evelyn continued to push more of that fuckrod into her stretching pussy, forcing the rippled walls to shift and accommodate her shape. By the time Evelyn had bottomed out inside of the woman, she felt the tip of her dick press against a hard ring of muscle deep inside of her. Anna screamed out in pain as her cervix was prodded by the powerful cock.

“Fff-fuck, Jon… What the f-” her words were cut off by Evelyn pushing her legs back, stretching her hamstrings. 

The mesmer crawled up onto the bed, her knees sinking into the mattress as she mounted the woman. Evelyn lifted her hips slightly, pulling a few inches of dick out from her before slamming herself back in with as much strength as she could muster, putting her full body weight behind the brutal thrust. Anna shrieked out in mind-numbing pain, screaming loudly enough to echo through Evelyn’s home and likely out onto the streets outside. The sorceress was not dissuaded, and continued to jackhammer in and out of her gripping pussy. Each and every time she buried the full length of her cock into Anna, she felt the head of her dick smooch against her cervix, sometimes with enough force to even part it slightly, the tip sucked in by the battered ring.

“AAAGGHNnnnhhh!~” Anna cried out, her voice shaking from the ruthless pummeling of her body.

Evelyn placed her hands down to either side of the woman, staring into her face as she continued to pump her hips. Anna’s eyes were unfocused, drool running down the sides of her mouth as both her body and mind were raped by the mesmer. The visions of her husband brutally fucking her were flickering in and out of her mind, images Jonathan and Evelyn flashing through her vision quick enough to make an epileptic person seize up. Her mind was being overloaded, there was an initial shock every time she saw the woman from the tavern, followed by confusion and fear from her husband’s unusual behavior. Each emotion lasted for but a second before her reality changed again, and all the while she was trying to deal with the immeasurable amount of agonizing pleasure that was turning her brain into goo.

Evelyn pistoned her hips tirelessly, frenzied and eager to blow her babybatter right into the stubborn cunt’s womb. She leaned forward again, her tits resting atop Anna’s while her nuts slapped against her asscheeks. This continued for a long while, Evelyn absolutely ruining the slut’s cunt by reaming it thoroughly and without mercy. The mesmer continued the rhythmic pummeling of her cervix for minutes more, Anna’s pussy hugging onto her cock every time it tried to pull out. 

“I’m going.. Mn.. to put. Nnh. a fucking baby.. into you.” Evelyn grunted out between her thrusts, sweat pouring off of her body.

Anna wanted desperately to scream in protest, but at the same time wanted to beg for her husband’s seed. Instead, she did neither and continued to gurgle like a brain-dead fuckslut while her body rocked back and forth. The mesmer let out a deep moan and rammed herself fully into the woman again, her dick pushing open the entrance of her womb just enough so that the cumslit was peeking inside. Evelyn arched her back, her eyes shining purple again as she began to rewrite Anna’s memories. She kept herself firmly planted there as a flood of jizz rushed through her throbbing dick. The first spurt of jizz splattered against the far wall of the woman’s womb, making her moan in delight, her natural womanly need to be bred taking over now that Evelyn was destroying memories that would have caused her shame.

“YYyeessshh.” Anna slurred out as she felt the warmth inside of her. 

That response was how Evelyn knew her mind wipe was working. Anna’s tongue rolled out of her mouth and she went cross-eyed, partly due to the dick flooding her with virile jizz and partly due to the scrubbing of her psyche. Evelyn’s hips continued to rock as she emptied the last of her nut into brain-washed bitch, her womb practically overflowing with cum now, none of it able to escape due to the blockade of dick covering the exit. With nowhere else to go, the seed almost instantly began to push into her fallopian tubes and towards her waiting ovaries. Millions of Evelyn’s sperm cells rushed towards those fertile eggs, ready to turn Anna into mother she was always supposed to be. Unfortunately for her, Evelyn wouldn’t be there to raise the child with her. She had already offered her love, and Anna rejected it - so now she'd make sure Anna loved nobody at all.

Evelyn slowly pulled out of her pussy once she felt that she had drained her nuts of every last potential offspring, leaving the sore tunnel gaping and leaking pearly jizz. Evelyn panted as she stood in front of the woman, rather pleased with herself for taking revenge on the stubborn bitch. It was about time for Evelyn to kick the jobless, impregnated woman out into the streets and move onto her next infatuation, but not before making sure she had completely ruined her life.

“I told you I was better than Jonathan.” Evelyn taunted.

Anna’s listless, green eyes focused in on the pale woman, unsure of her name or even how she met her. “Who’s Jonathan?”


End file.
